What do you mean we're banished?
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are now gods, along with their friends, Thalia and Nico. What happens when they return from being banished to Tartarus for something they didn't do? And what's this about Gaea waking up? Read and find out. I do not own PJATO
1. Prologue

**A/N Okay everyone, here's my version of the sequel to What do you mean you're an animagus? Be sure to keep a lookout for The Greek God of the Sea's version of it. Sorry for the wait and confusion to all those who have been waiting, and especially sorry to those waiting paitently while I tried to figure out how I did the sequel for you guys. So, without further ado *Crowd member stands up* My name is Ado. **

**Uh… sorry for that, anyways, here you go guys:**

**Prologue**

"We didn't even do it!" yelled Percy, as Apollo held him back from charging towards Zeus in front of the whole camp in the amphitheater

"We don't even know what we're accused of doing," yelled Annabeth, who was being prevented from doing the same thing to Hera by Hermes

"We found evidence under your bed," said Zeus, "How could you not know what you're being accused of?"

"What evidence?" asked Annabeth

"Two pairs of gloves, one male and one female," said Zeus, "and the sword that killed your half-brother, Perseus and Annabeth Jackson." **(A/N They got married the day after they became gods)**

"Holy Poseidon," said Percy exasperated, "Put us under a lie detector if you don't believe us."

"Fine," said Zeus, "but only because my daughter would kill me if I didn't give you a chance. Ares, bring the lie detector."

Ares bought the lie detector, which was oddly colored blue, though it wasn't Zeus's sky blue, which would have indicated that he made it, nor was it anywhere near Poseidon's sea green, which would have indicated that the Sea God made it. Percy and Annabeth were both able to figure out why it was that shade of blue. They both had deduced that it was because of interference from Oceanus or his descendants.

Ares hooked up Percy to the lie detector and Zeus asked him, "Did you or did you not have anything to do with the killing of the half brother of you and your wife?"

"No," said Percy confidently. Everyone gasped as the lie detector beeped. When Zeus asked Annabeth the same question, the same thing happened.

"Does anyone here still think that these two are not guilty?" asked Zeus, and Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Chris, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Miranda, Luna, Homer, Grover, Lou Ellen, Beckendorf, Silena, and Will were the only ones who raised their hands.

"Unfortunately, you are outnumbered. Send these two to Tartarus," said Zeus, and Hades did it, though he didn't look too excited doing it. As the two lovers were sent down, they noticed a male and a female figure standing in the shadows. As the two looked at the two now smirking figures, they realized who they were.

"If you guys actually paid better attention," snarled Percy as he sunk into the ground

"You would have realized that the lie detector had been rigged by Amphitrite and Triton," growled Annabeth

Unfortunately, they were not heard over the roaring taunts thrown by all those campers who believed them guilty. The only ones who heard them were Hades, Nico, and Thalia. However, Poseidon and Athena had noticed the two figures in the shadows as well and had also came to the same conclusion as their children.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A few months have passed since the banishment of the future rulers of the ocean. Neither Poseidon nor Athena can get over the banishment, and as such, deadlier and deadlier hurricanes became more prominent in even the regions least prone to the storms. Meanwhile, down in the Underworld, Hades has been keeping an eye on the two banished immortals due to the asking of Poseidon and Athena. One day, Hades had called an emergency meeting on Olympus only for the Olympians, Thalia, Nico, Athena, and the cabin counselors of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hades what is so urgent that we had to have an emergency meeting?" boomed Zeus

"I think it's in all of our interests that you should know that Perseus and Annabeth have escaped Tartarus," said Hades

To say this surprised everyone would be an understatement.

"I have been keeping an eye on them," said Hades, "due to Poseidon and Athena asking me to do so. They have grown stronger than we have last seen them, and they do not seem to have any love for Olympus either. It seems as though their hatred for Olympus grows stronger by the day."

"Are you saying that we should fear the two?" asked Zeus

"Not out right, Brother," said Hades, "but we must be careful. They have destroyed half of the monster population in Tartarus, along with the Titans we had banished there, forcing them to fade, and this is only in their human form. Imagine how much damage they can cause when they transform into their dragon form."

"How do you know all this?" asked Hera

"As I've said before," said Hades, "I've been keeping an eye on them."

"It seems to me," said Zeus, "that you not only kept an eye on them, but also RELEASED THEM FROM TARTARUS! AM I RIGHT?"

"If you're accusing me of releasing them," said Hades, trying to control his anger, "then you are wrong. They escaped while I was dealing with other issues in my kingdom. I can assure you that I have had no contact with the two since they have entered Tartarus. I do not even know whether they even know where the entrance to Tartarus even is. They have had to have another source to help them exit."

"AND THAT SOURCE IS YOU HADES!" roared Zeus, "DON'T EVEN DENY IT!"

"You're wrong Zeus," said Hades, "I did not help them, and now they are powerful enough to destroy Olympus on their own."

"They must have been planning this since they were in England," said Zeus

"Will you shut up Daddy?" exploded Thalia, surprising everyone, "Percy and Annabeth are innocent. If everyone had paid better attention, then you would have noticed that the lie detector was tampered with."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zeus, "The lie detector was working fine."

"She's right, Lord Zeus," said Nico, "I was there when you banished my cousin and Annabeth. The lie detector was rigged by Amphitrite and Triton."

"Thalia and Nico," said Zeus, "don't tell me you believe those two. How could Amphitrite and Triton have rigged the lie detector? They weren't even present."

"Yeah, they were," said Nico, "I saw them. They were hiding in the shadows, watching everything as it transpired."

"If you don't believe us, then call them and ask them," said Thalia

"Fine, Hermes," said Zeus, "go get Amphitrite and Triton."

Hermes nodded, and within minutes, was able to locate Amphitrite and Triton and bring them to Olympus. They bowed to Zeus, and waited for something to happen.

"Amphitrite, Triton," said Zeus, "my daughter and nephew seem to be convinced that you were there when Perseus and Annabeth were banished, and also that you have tampered with an item there as well."

"When was this milord?" asked Amphitrite

"This was a few months ago," said Zeus

"I believe that we were there," said Amphitrite

"All right, then," said Zeus, "then you must have known about the lie detector being used on them. did you or did you not tamper with the lie detector?"

"No, we didn't," said Amphitrite, while Triton said, "Yes we did."

The two looked at each other and started arguing, when Zeus yelled at them to be quiet. Everyone looked at Zeus to see what he wanted, when Apollo said, "Triton's telling the truth."

Everyone looked at him confused when he said, "God of truth here."

"You two!" said Zeus, returning the attention on him, the ex-queen and ex-future-ruler of the seas, "are going to have to be punished for not only lying to the Council, but also murdero f the child of Poseidon and Athena, and being the cause of the banishment of the two more favored future-rulers on Olympus."

"What do you mean 'the more favored future-rulers on Olympus'?" asked Amphitrite

"Not only did the sealife love them," said Poseidon, surprising everyone since this is the first time he had spoken since his son and daughter-in-law had been banished, "but they had also contributed a lot to the ocean, helping it be less polluted. They had also helped Olympus a lot as well."

"Annabeth had redesigned all of Olympus while they were here," nodded Hera, "and Perseus was her inspiration. They had brought joy and happiness to everyone by just being in the room. Even if they were born illegally, they are as much family to all of Olympus as those who were already living on it. They have also done more good than harm. I can't believe that we banished them into Tartarus without conducting a more thorough investigation."

"Before we banish you," said Zeus, "Answer one more question: why did you do this?"

"Simple: revenge," said Amphitrite, "Athena had taken my place as queen of the ocean, and Perseus had taken my son's place as future rulers of the ocean. By blaming Perseus and his wife, I not only brought vengeance upon Triton, but also upon Athena by banishing her more favored child."

"WHAT?" blew up Poseidon, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DID ALL OF THIS JUST TO SEEK REVENGE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE BECAUSE OF YOUR JEALOUSY AND POWER-SEEKING ACTIONS? YOU'VE BANISHED THE TWO PEOPLE WHO WOULD HAVE SAVED OLYMPUS SOONER THAN DESTROYING IT. NOW IT'S GOING TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND. BECAUSE OF YOU'RE ACTIONS, MY SON AND DAUGHTER-IN-LAW ARE GOING TO COME BACK FROM TARTARUS AND SEEK REVENGE UPON ALL THOSE WHO VOTED AGAINST THEM AND BANISHED THEM, AND THEY WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY DO."

"I highly doubt that," squeaked Amphitrite

"It's true," said Hades, "because of your actions, half the monster population, and all of the Titans, in Tartarus are now faded, and will never come back. Perseus and Annabeth have been training in Tartarus due to their anger towards Olympus and now, only those who wished to save them are most likely safe, but it is not a promise I can make."

Amphitrite and triton were at awe when they heard this, and broke down trying to plead to Zeus to let them go. Instead, Zeus had Hades send them to the Fields of Punishment, to forever endure a punishment that could only come from the Furies.

"Where do you think they are now?" asked Zeus, worried that they might not have enough time to prepare.

"They could be anywhere," said Hades, "but they'd probably not return to Olympus without a sure-fire plan that they could defeat us."

"We need to send out search committees," said Zeus, "to find the two. We need to know where they are so we know how much time we have to prepare."

"No," said a mysterious voice. Everyone looked around, and was surprised when a female figure rose out of the earth, "you will not. I can assure you that they won't attack Olympus without my command."

"Who are you?" asked Zeus

"I am Gaea," said the figure, "and I'm here with only one request: for Zeus to step down."

"Hold on," said Zeus, "before I decide, why now?"

"Even though I've been sleeping for centuries," said Gaea, "I have been paying attention to what's been happening on my land. I know what you've done. You, Zeus, have immediately blamed those who seem to have possession of the two items to take over your spot on the throne. I already have a successor in mind, and all you have to do is step down."

"If Zeus steps down," said Hera, "would I still be queen?"

"I'm afraid not," said Gaea, "for, you see, the successor I have in mind already has a wife, and they're more than willing to take Olympus by force if need be."

"Who is this successor of yours?" asked Zeus

"Perseus Jackson," said Gaea

"WHAT?" exploded Zeus, "I'd sooner fade than let _him_ get my throne. He may have done good in the past, but no one takes my throne."

"If you don't comply, Zeus," said Gaea, "then we will declare war. You have three days to decide."

Gaea melts back into the earth, and Zeus disbands the present council.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the campers gathered in the dining hall for lunch, when Zeus and Hera flashed in. Everyone got up and bowed, before Zeus waved them off and they sat.

"There is something that has just happened on Olympus that you demigods should know of, "said Zeus, "As you may or may not know, Perseus, or better known as Percy, and his wife Annabeth have been banished a few months ago due to accusations of murder of their half-brother. Now, they have escaped Tartarus, and have paired up with Gaea to try and take my throne. They have given us three days to decide to either give up our throne to murderers of not only their half-brother, but also murderers of many monsters and Titans in Tartarus. Perseus and Annabeth have gotten so powerful that they've destroyed half of the monster population in Tartarus, and will come after Olympus in three days unless we stop them. Us gods will come and help train you half-bloods so we can stop this menace threatening to take over Olympus and our thrones."

Just then, a figure appeared on the other side of the dining hall. "Demigods, I am Gaea."

"Gaea leave," said Zeus

"What happened to the three days?" asked Hera

"You still have them," said Gaea, "I'm merely here to inform the demigods on what really transpired in Olympus. You see, Hades had called a meeting concerning the activities of Percy and Annabeth. It is true that they have destroyed half the population of monsters, as well as most of the Titans, that are in Tartarus. However, they do not wish to destroy Olympus. Instead, they want a change in power, because they did not kill their half-brother. It was Amphitrite and Triton who had killed him, and tampered with the lie detector, because they submitted to their jealousy and vowed to get revenge against Athena and Perseus for taking their spots. I can honestly tell you that Perseus and Annabeth will not destroy anyone who gets in the way, and neither will I. We simply want Zeus and Hera to step down because they have bad ruling techniques. We have given them three days to decide whether they will submit, or go down trying to fight back. If you choose to side with Zeus, Hera, and any gods on their side, then I will not hold you against it. If any of you wish to side with us, then we will welcome you. I do not wish to force you into choosing. I encourage each and every one of you to side with whom you think is the right choice, and not be influenced by your friends. I must warn you, though, if we do win, I cannot promise that Perseus will go easy on those who go against him. We simply want to replace Zeus and Hera with Perseus and Annabeth, and every other god will be able to retain their position. However, if Zeus does not step down, then you will have war on your hands, no doubt, and any gods that side with Zeus will be replaced, no exceptions. If you feel the need to contact us, and ask us any questions, I shall appear on the outside of Half-Blood Hill and you can choose to stay on the inside. I will come unarmed, and we shall have a peaceful talk. If you attack, then I shall retaliate. However, if I am talking with anyone of you, and one of your friends attacks me, then I will not hold it against the one I was talking to. That is all."

"Demigods," boomed Zeus, "Do not succumb to Gaea. She only intends to destroy all of Olympus."

"Quiet you!" said Gaea, "Campers, you have the same time as the gods to decide which side you want, no more, no less. Goodbye."

She disappeared into the earth, and Zeus and Hera flashed out angrily in a fury of thunder and lightning.

"Counselors," said Chiron, "I suggest making a list of those who side with the gods, and those who side with Perseus and Annabeth. You can hand in a daily list for each of the three days, or one at the end of three days. Either way is fine, just make sure you finish your list. That is all."

After lunch, the counselors got together at the docks to talk about the new problem.

"I don't know about you punks," said Clarisse, "but I'm going with Percy and Annabeth. I agree that we need a change in power."

"I'm going too," said Luna, "My mom hasn't let me into the Hunt, even though I want to, just because she's afraid 'it'll show favoritism'. Didn't stop her from letting my brother in." **(A/N Okay, for anyone's curiosity, let's just say that Artemis has moon babies, or babies sent to men she favors by moonlight.)**

One by one, all the counselors agreed to join Percy, along with Chris Rodriguez, who felt that Zeus was being selfish and agreed that there needed to be a change in power, and the Athena cabin, who didn't want to go to Annabeth, who they loved as a sister very much.

"How are we going to talk to Gaea or Percy?" asked Will, "We don't have any mist to talk through."

"There's a fountain in the Poseidon cabin," said Thalia

"Which has drachmas on the bottom that never run out," added Nico

Everyone turned around to find Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Athena, and Hades standing behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Travis

"We're not going against Percy," said Poseidon

"Or Annabeth," said Athena

"He took in Nico when he lost his mother," said Hades, "and practically became his brother. I owe him that much for allowing Nico to have a loving family, however short it lasted."

"Now," said Poseidon, "shall we head to my cabin? I'm sure that Percy allowed the drachmas to keep coming before he left for England."

Everyone nodded and made their way to the Poseidon cabin, where they made an IM to Percy

Once he comes on the screen, they flinch under the glare they receive. Percy realizes who they are, and softens up.

"Hey guys," said Percy, "What do you need?"

"First off, are you really going to take over Olympus?" asked Travis

"Only if Zeus doesn't step down," said Percy, "Me and Annabeth really don't want to hurt the camp. We just want a change in power, but I doubt that Zeus would do that."

"No he wouldn't," said Poseidon

"Dad?" asked Percy, "You there? Which other gods or goddesses are there as well?"

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena, Lord Hades, Nico, and me, Thalia," said Thalia, "We all want to join you."

"Okay," said Percy, "hold on. I'll be right back."

Percy went off screen and seemed to be talking with other people. When he came back, Annabeth was there as well.

"Hey guys," waved Annabeth

"So, how are we going to get to your camp?" asked Thalia

"Easy," said Percy, "we're going to send someone to get you guys. Once everyone is asleep, everyone make their way to this cabin, and use the secret entrance. Thalia, Nico, you know where it is and how to get in. Someone will be waiting a little bit inside to lead you to our camp. Don't worry about closing it, we can do it ourselves. Be careful guys."

"We will," said Thalia, "See you later Perce. Bye Annabeth."

"Bye Thalia," said Annabeth, as she cut through the IM.

"All right," said Clarisse, "you heard the punks, wait until everyone's asleep. Curfew's 9 pm, so everyone get ready to leave at 9:30pm, got it?"

Everyone nodded, and went to finish their day. At 9:30pm, everyone who was there talking with Percy earlier that day snuck towards the Poseidon cabin, where they met Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Athena, and Hades. Thalia and Nico opened the secret passage, which was behind the fountain, and they entered. After a few minutes, they came across Callidus, Annabeth's fox, and Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus, who led the group through the passage to Percy's camp. When they arrived, Percy, Annabeth, and Gaea stood there waiting for them. Callidus and Blackjack left to join Lightning, Thalia's wolf, and Mrs. O Leary, Nico's hellhound, who had been sent here beforehand.

"Hey guys," said Percy, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as we've ever been," said Thalia

"Now listen," said Percy, "Gaea told us that if we had to fight the gods, we have to force those who resist us to fade, so that they don't rise later on. But here's the thing, if we force enough of them to fade, then any remaining god or goddess would fade as well, since there needs to be a majority of gods and goddesses to be constant, so I need to know that if all the gods do fade, whether you'd mind taking over your parents' place, except for Dad and Lady Athena, who's spot, of course, would be taken by me and Annabeth."

"Is there any way around this?" asked Lou Ellen, "I mean, as much as I agree that Zeus needs to be taken down, are you sure there isn't any way to allow my mother to keep her position?"

"As much as I would like her to, since I know why you're asking, Lou Ellen," said Percy, "I'm afraid there isn't, and it's not just for Hecate. This is for any other gods or goddesses as well."

"Well, if I have to, I'll do it," said Clarisse

"Can us two take over our father's job?" asked Travis, gesturing to himself and his twin. After Gaea nodded, they agreed.

"I'll do it," said Thalia

"If dad fades, then I guess I have no choice anyway," said Nico, agreeing. One by one, the rest of the cabin counselors agreed, and Percy welcomed them to his camp. Percy and Annabeth showed everyone around the camp, while the monsters that were helping them set up the tents for each of the person to sleep for the night. Once the tour was done, Percy showed everyone their tent, before going to sleep himself with Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the third day approaches, Zeus refuses to step down, and has chosen to train the demigods, along with the other gods, despite what the Ancient Laws say, just to be able to stay on his throne. Zeus had ordered Hephaestus and his kids to build suits to make their children fight better, though those who built it all knew it wouldn't be as well as it might have been had Athena and her kids had been with them.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth have also been working with the demigods on their side to be able to fight multiple demigods at once, while they've been teaching the gods and goddesses to force other immortals into fading, all the while heading towards Camp Half-Blood.

As the rebels made their way to Camp, Poseidon couldn't help but notice a saddened atmosphere around Percy

"What's wrong, Perce?" asked Poseidon

"I can't believe you're going to fade," said Percy

"It's for a good cause," said Poseidon, "We needed a change in the throne anyway."

"But I don't want you to fade, though," said Percy

"And I don't want to fade, Percy," said Poseidon, "but I've lived for thousands of years. I was able to marry a loving wife twice, granted they were two women, and the first one caused all of this while the second caused you and Annabeth to date, and eventually married, but loving nonetheless, even if the first was only for the first two millennia."

"And they say we're pessimistic," said Percy, smiling

"That's because you are," said Annabeth, approaching them and holding onto Percy's arm.

"Both of you," said Athena, also approaching them, and walking alongside Poseidon

"Now, I'm offended," said Percy, holding his hand over his heart, "I can't believe that my own wife is going against me."

"Oh quiet you," said Annabeth, kissing him on the cheek.

"What am I supposed to say now?" asked Poseidon, "you took my line away."

"You don't," said Percy, "especially since your wife is a mother-in-law, and it's common knowledge that mother-in-laws are women Hitlers in disguise." **(A/N If you rearrange the letters in mother-in-law, it does spell Women Hitler. Sorry if it offends anyone)**

"So you're saying that I haven't treated you guys nicely since I revealed my feelings?" asked Athena

"After, yes, you have, no doubt," said Percy, "before, not so much."

The four laughed, savoring this family bonding moment before they have to head into war.

"Why's everyone laughing?" asked Thalia, coming up to them with Nico, Hades, and Gaea

"I just proved my point that mother-in-laws are women Hitlers," said Percy, "even if it's for a little while."

"At my expense," said Athena

"In his defense, you are technically the only mother-in-law here right now," said Nico

"Technically," said Athena, glaring half-heartedly at Nico

"I hate to break this family moment," said Gaea, "but we are approaching Camp Half-Blood, and we need Poseidon, Athena, and Hades to gather their troops."

"I'll help my dad," said Nico

"All right," nodded Percy, "the rest of us will be waiting at the top of the hill waiting for you guys to get your troops ready."

"It'll be quick," said Poseidon, "I had already had my troops repositioned near Camp."

"That's good," said Annabeth, "Nico, you and your dad go in the forest, and summon your troops there, and Poseidon and my mom can lead our troops from Fireworks Beach towards the lake. Me and Percy will lead our troops from the Pine on Half-Blood Hill. Hades and Nico's, along with ours, troops will spread out so that we can force the campers to backing towards the lake, where we will have the advantage. Neither you two nor we will start until we can see Poseidon's army coming through the stream that leads towards the lake. Thalia, you go with Nico. You two, once Hades's troops are set, will transform into dragons, same with me and Percy. You, me, Percy, and Nico will join the fight after everyone else. We will give them a false sense of security, since without any of the best strategists they have, they won't have many plans, and we have already figured out what plan they'd use, so it's easier for us to win."

Everyone nodded, and once Poseidon, Athena, Thalia, Hades, and Nico teleported away to their designated areas, Annabeth turned to the rest of the army.

"All right," said Annabeth, "you guys know where you are, so get with the rest of your group, and get ready, because once our water troops are in position, we _will_ charge. Don't worry about Percy or me, because we won't be joining until later on, roaring through the opposing army, if you know what I mean."

As soon as she finished, the monster army started scrambling to find their half-blood squadron leader. Soon, the army was in their respective groups, and were waiting for Poseidon and his army to start making their way. After two minutes, Percy noticed a change in the stream's currents, and knew that Poseidon was on his way. He looked over to Annabeth and nodded, who signaled to Connor, who sent a signal to Hades, Nico, and Thalia. Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth all transformed into dragons, but stayed hidden while doing so, while the rest of the army charged, with a deafening roar from the monsters.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The battle that followed after was heavily one-sided. Even when the gods tried to help defend the camp, the campers were soon overwhelmed with the overall force of the monsters, skeletons, and mermen. The campers were mostly spared, only maimed or hurt enough to be disabled to fight, while all the gods against the rebellion were forced into fading. All the campers on Percy's side fought with their godly parents. Clarisse fought her father, Ares; Silena, her mother, Aphrodite; Beckendorf, his father, Hephaestus; and so on, except for Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Thalia and Nico helped Poseidon, Athena, Gaea, and Hades fight the minor gods, while Percy took on Zeus and Annabeth took on Hera.

Soon, Zeus and Hera were defeated and Percy and Annabeth forced those minor gods the other immortals defeated into fading. Once all the gods were defeated, most of the campers were defeated, and those who were left stopped fighting. On Percy's side, most of the monsters, skeletons, and mermen were defeated due to the Apollo campers' exploding and sonic arrows, along with the armor and weapons that Hephaestus and his children had made in short notice. The mortals on Percy's side were most unharmed, the most casualties they had being a few cuts and bruises.

Percy, Annabeth, and Gaea stood at the front of the dining hall, where everyone had assembled after a week of healing, resting, and mourning for dead ones. It had hit especially hard when the campers found out that the three gods that knew their parents the best had also faded due to the majority of gods also already faded.

"Everyone listen!" said Gaea, "I now present to you, the new King and Queen of Olympus: Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and the new god of oceans, Storm Bringer, Father of Horses, etc. and successor of Poseidon, and Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena and the new goddess of wisdom, courage, strategy, etc., goddess of heroic endeavor, and successor of Athena."

Everyone clapped and cheered for them, though it was mostly because of the war being over.

"All right," said Gaea, after everyone quieted down, "we still need to solve the issue of whoever will succeed the other gods. The Olympian gods have already have successors, but the minor gods do not have successors, and neither does Hera. We will leave it up to you to choose the successors for them, and expect you to choose wisely. Uh, yes, boy in back?"

"Which gods already have successors?" asked the boy

"Ah, yes," said Gaea, "As you know, Perseus is taking over his father, Poseidon. Thalia Grace is taking over Zeus; Nico DiAngelo Hades; Clarisse LaRue Ares; Silena Beauregard Aphrodite; Travis and Connor Stoll and Chris Rodriguez Hermes; Charles Beckendorf Hephaestus; Luna Chandralok Artemis; Homer Galesfield Hestia; Will Solace Apollo; Lou Ellen Hecate; Katie and Miranda Gardner Demeter; Grover Dionysus; and Annabeth Athena. Now, once you have chosen the successors for the rest of the gods, send it up to Olympus through Hermes mail, and yes, you may refer to things like Hermes mail or Iris Messages the same way as before as respect to the gods of the Fifth Age. Thank you for your attention, as I hand it over to the new King and Queen. I shall see those who have been chosen as the successors on Olympus when it is time."

Gaea melted back into the earth and Percy and Annabeth stepped up.

"Hello," said Percy, "and listen, Annabeth and I are just as much affected by the loss of the gods, and not just our parents, as you are. Like we said before, we did not want them to fade, just replace Zeus and Hera. And continuing on on what Gaea said, whoever you choose to replace the gods not previously said should report to Olympus as soon as everyone is chosen. Thank you."

Percy and Annabeth then teleported to Olympus, along with Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, the Stolls, Chris, Grover, Luna, Homer, Will, Beckendorf, Silena, the Gardner twins, and Lou Ellen. There Gaea helped Percy and Annabeth make their friends into gods, and when the rest of the gods' successors arrived, helped them become gods as well. Once everyone was turned into gods and goddesses and got used to their new roles, the gods and goddesses of Olympus threw a party in honor of the switch in power, and the world was at peace for the rest of time.


End file.
